


Al Potter and The Demon's Curse

by silverdawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdawn/pseuds/silverdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Albus' first year at Hogwarts; an odd sorting, a cool Potions teacher, your Uncle's ghost, vampires and demons, and dinner with the Malfoys, yep it's pretty much your average year at Hogwarts, it's totally the safest place in the world. Oh, and Ron and Harry discover something unusual in the Department of Mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Al's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. My chapters will be over 1,000 words and probs under 2,000/3,000 - kinda average but I promise quick updates if I have reviews. Love you guys. This is my take on the next generation. Short chapter to start, then diagon alley and off to Hogwarts - proper JK Rowling style. (I hope) Oh and disclaimer I don't own rights to characters blah blah blah. Okay enjoy folks! :)

Albus Severus Potter was no ordinary child and he was part of no ordinary family, even in the Wizarding World. He was the son of Harry Potter. The hero of the Wizarding World, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Head Auror, his list of achievements is almost infinite.  
Albus sighed. For more than once he just wished he could be normal. He loved his family. He, like the rest of the Wizarding World – well most of the Wizarding populace, loved his dad unconditionally. But he knew being the second son of the chosen one was a heavy burden on one’s shoulders so small. He had to prove himself.  
Albus, or ‘Al’ as his friends and family called him, was currently sitting at the small kitchen table at the Potter home in Godric’s hollow. Albus looked up at the empty portrait above the wooden mantel piece in their kitchen. The silver label on the frame read, ‘Headmaster Severus Snape. A Hero.’ He hoped his namesake would return soon, he was dying to show him his acceptance letter. After the Second Wizarding War, Harry had fought tooth and nail to persuade the Governors of Hogwarts to put Snape’s portrait in the Headmaster’s study. At first, they were too stubborn to even let Snape have a portrait in the castle, so Harry had one made at Godric’s Hollow. As you can imagine, Snape wasn’t too pleased when he woke up to discover that he was not only not at Hogwarts, but at Harry bloody Potter’s house. Let’s just say many curses were sworn by the insufferable Professor – directed at Harry in particular. But then, as fate would have it, as soon as Albus Severus was born, Snape did not want to leave. The bright, green eyes and Al’s innocent grin, captured the cold heart of the Professor and warmed his soul.  
“Lily…” The portrait choked, “He has, he has her, your, he has her eyes…” For once Professor Snape was lost for words as Harry Potter, with the support of his wife, adjusted his hold on his two-week-old son in his arms so the portrait could see him. The small baby had opened his eyes for a few seconds, but he soon shut Lily’s eyes again and slept soundly in his father’s arms.  
“We named him Albus Severus.” Harry said quietly, and he could have sworn a tear in his old Potions Master’s eye.  
“I…” Severus took a deep breath, “Thank you, Harry.”  
Harry blinked in surprise, Ginny squeezed his shoulder warmly and smiled as Harry was clearly too shocked for words at that precise moment. After all these years, this was the first time Snape had referred to Harry as Harry, just Harry, not Potter. It was Ginny who saved him. “Harry would not be alive if it were not for you Professor,” she said.  
Snape smiled. It wasn’t his normal cold, arrogant sneer, but a warm genuine smile.  
“Thank you, Mrs Potter.” Snape sighed, that name always filled him with regret, “Lily… I only hope she has forgiven me.”  
“She has.” Harry whispered. “I know she has.”  
Many years it took to convince the Wizarding World, but finally Snape was allowed a place in the headmaster’s study but he did not want to leave the Potter home as well. Instead the painters placed one portrait in McGonagall’s office, and one in Godric’s Hollow, were he saw Lily every day, in the eyes of the youngest Potter boy.  
Al grinned as the black robbed Professor glided effortlessly into his portrait and sat on the chair by the desk in the large frame. He smiled as he saw Al, clutching his Hogwarts letter as though it were his only life line on a sinking ship.  
“Professor Snape!” he said excitedly, “Look, look! I got my letter! Isn’t that great! I’m going to Hogwarts! I’ll have awesome adventures! Maybe I’ll join the Quidditch team like dad did in his first year! Look!”  
Severus grinned as his favourite Potter bounced up and down in jubilation. “That’s fantastic news. But Albus Severus, Hogwarts is not only about having adventures, please don’t get in as much trouble as your father. Study hard and you will be great.”  
Al nodded profusely and then went back to eating his breakfast.  
“Well, I, don’t need to spend all my time studying as I’m just too smart.” The cocky prankster James Potter sat down next to his brother and ruffled Al’s already messy hair, much to the annoyance of the young sibling.  
“James.” His mother snapped, “Don’t set a bad example for your brother. I remember Victoire telling me how she forced you, Louis, Fred, Colin and Dominique to study at least a month before your end of year exams.”  
A light blush coloured James’ cheeks, but he did not reply, he knew what his mother would not sign his Hogsmede form if he was behaving badly, so he refrained from any back chat.  
“Yes, listen to your mother Albus, not this great buffoon.” Severus sneered at the eldest Potter child, who turned even redder.  
“Thank you Severus.” Ginny said cryptically.  
“Why? Why me mum? Why is everyone going except me?!” Lily stomped into the kitchen and sat down harshly on the chair next to Albus and glared at the letter in his hands.  
“Lily Luna Potter.” Ginny snapped, but then her voice softened as Lily’s full attention was on her mother, her eyes wide with the fright that was being told off by Ginny Potter. “I know you want to go to Hogwarts, but you can’t screech at the table.” Ginny paused as she plated her children’s plates up with more bacon and eggs, as well as her own, before sitting opposite her children. “I’ll tell you what, you’re lucky Lils.”  
Lily’s mouth gaped as though her jaw had stopped working, her eyes almost protruded out of her sockets, she didn’t even care that her siblings snickered at her expression. “Lucky? How am I lucky when those two,” she glared at Albus and James, who quickly stopped sniggering at her, “Get to go two whole years before me?”  
Ginny smirked, “I was the youngest of seven Lily, I had to wait for six brothers to go to Hogwarts before I went.”  
Even Albus and James sent a sympathetic look to their mum. “Imagine how many years that was Lily.” Ginny said.  
“A lot.” Lily said quietly.  
“A heck of a lot.” Ginny agreed.  
“Well I didn’t know Hogwarts even existed, so I guess I was quite lucky in that respect.” Harry Potter strolled into the kitchen, looking tired but his green eyes were filled with excitement.  
“Harry!” Ginny squeaked and rushed towards her husband, the two kissed briefly. James made a gagging sound, whilst Al and Lily looked down, embarrassed.  
“Knock it off Jamie.” Harry warned as he sat down whilst Ginny quickly fetched him a plate of bacon and eggs.  
“Dad I thought you were on a mission?” Lily asked, confused.  
Harry grinned, “I couldn’t miss Al’s big day now could I?” Harry and Albus shared a grin. “Show me the letter buddy.” Harry beamed as Al passed him the treasured letter.  
Severus thought Potter’s entrance would be the best time to slip quietly out of the portrait. This was a family occasion after all, and he was only a mere portrait.  
Harry grinned proudly as he read Albus’ letter. “Congrats son, I’m very proud of you. Diagon Alley anyone?”


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Diagon Alley - as I already have it (as well as other chapters on my computer) I thought I'd post it. So the Potters are off to Diagon Alley, they bump into a few old friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys x

Albus coughed fiercely and swiped dust from his robes as he landed in a sprawled heap in the Leaky Cauldron. Damn. Al sighed. He still sucked at Floo landings. Albus cringed apologetically as he realised he had almost collided into a witch, who had been sitting at the table nearest the fireplace. She huffed and muttered something about ‘kids’. Albus shrugged her off and joined his family who were crowded by the bar, as was Hannah and Neville Longbottom.  
“Merlin Al, next time you might actually break something the next time you floo.” James smirked.  
“Shut it James.” Albus hissed, his expression then brightened as he saw his godparents.  
“Uncle Neville! Auntie Hannah!” Albus ran to Neville who laughed and embraced his godson. Al then gave Hannah a hug. They were his Uncle and Auntie in everything but blood.  
“Hey Al, excited about Hogwarts?” Neville grinned at the sparkle in the boy’s eyes at the mere mention of the old school.  
“Am I?” Al exclaimed, “Do you even need to ask?”  
“No I suppose not.” Hannah chuckled, “Alice is so excited she is off with Augusta buying her Hogwarts supplies right now. I would go with her but I have to watch over the Leaky Cauldron, as for Neville…” she gave her husband a pointed look.  
“I’m needed at the school, lots of work to be done at the beginning of the year, I only came by to wish you guys well and Albus.” He looked towards Harry who nodded in encouragement and knelt down so he was eye contact with his godson, “If there is anything you need when you are at school, and I mean anything at all, you tell me, okay? Same goes for you Jamie.”  
“Thank you Uncle Neville.” Al whispered and gave his godfather one last hug.  
“Oh and you’ll have to call me Professor whilst you are one of my students, can’t allow any favouritism can I?” Albus smirked, James grumbled something incoherent, Neville had always favoured Albus over all of the other Potter children, then again, he was Albus’ godfather.  
“I suppose not.” Al giggled.  
“That’s my godson.” Neville ruffled Al’s hair and then patted Harry on the back. “Good to see you mate, you to Ginny. I hear that you may take a couple of Defence classes this year, Harry.”  
A faint blush decorated Harry’s cheeks, “Yeah that’s true.” He mumbled.  
Ginny tutted, “Honestly Harry, always so modest.”  
“But I thought that was why you loved me?” Harry smirked.  
“Really.” Ginny giggled and swatted her husband playfully.  
“Are Ron and Hermione coming? I was hoping to catch up with them before I go?” Neville said excitedly.  
“Er, sorry Nev, Ron said that he and Hermione were running a bit late, apparently Hugo is feeling a bit ill.”  
“Can’t be helped. Send my regards to them, Rosie and Hugo too.”  
“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wait!” A small voice jerked Neville out of his reverie and little Frank Longbottom ran into his father at top speed and clutched Neville’s leg. “I don’t want you to go! Take me with you!”  
Neville’s cheeks turned pink. Hannah sighed. “Frankie, daddy’s already said goodbye to you, and you are supposed to be watching Ernie.” She reprimanded her eight-year-old son, who scurried behind Neville for safety.  
“Well, we’d better be off.” Harry said cheerfully, “Lot’s to buy.”  
“Yes of course.” Neville said hastily, picking Frank up and hoisting the boy on his hip. “I’d better check Ernie and then I’d better go to the castle.”  
“Bye Uncle Neville. Bye Auntie Hannah.” James said, before running out to the stone courtyard, Lily followed suit.  
“Bye Nev. See you soon Hannah.” Ginny smiled and kissed Neville on the cheek before running after her mischievous children.  
“See you round mate, you and your family are coming to ours for Christmas this year, right?” Harry said, glancing at Hannah as well, who nodded.  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Neville smiled, “Although I must confess Harry, I mostly come for Ginny’s Christmas pudding, not to see you buffoons.”  
Harry laughed.  
“Bye Auntie Hannah. Bye Frankie. See you at Hogwarts Uncle Neville!” Al said enthusiastically as the two Potters left the old pub. “See ya kid.” Neville sighed.  
Hannah kissed him on the cheek, “That minx has got you wrapped around his finger hasn’t he, just like this one.” She pinched Frank's cheek affectionately. “See you at Christmas, love.”  
“I’ll miss you.” Neville kissed his wife on the lips. They broke apart as Hannah noticed another customer not-so-subtly coughed to get her attention. She sighed.  
“And I you.” 

Al finished his chocolate chip ice-cream in haste, so much so that he almost got brain freeze. He and his parents were sitting in a café in Diagon Alley. They had already bought almost all of the boys’ Hogwarts supplies, all they needed now was Albus’ wand. Al had even got a pet ferret. His dad and mum had thought it was ridiculously funny that he had bought a pet ferret, but as soon as he had seen the creature, he had immediately fallen in love with it. It was so small and innocent, just like him. The pair had bonded instantly, and the ferret, recently named Luca, was perched on Albus’ shoulder, nibbling on part of the waffle ice-cream cone Al had offered him.  
“I still can’t believe you chose a ferret Al. What can ferret’s even do?” James asked, but his question was an insult rather than a question. Luca seemed to register the malice in James’ tone and barred his teeth at the eldest Potter child and then licked Al’s face. Al giggled, Lily grinned too.  
“We already have two owls.” Al said matter-of-factly, “Herwina and Dora, I don’t see why I need one too when I can just use yours, or dad’s, or even the school’s owls. Plus Luca’s fun, he can do tricks and everything, just you wait, Uncle George will be amazed at all the stuff I can teach him.”  
Harry smirked at James’ baffled expression. “Yeah well, make sure your ferret stays out of my stuff.” And then it was James’ turn to smirk, “Unless you’re going to be in Slytherin. Then he won’t be able to touch it.”  
“I am not going to be in Slytherin!” Albus retorted, but even he sounded unsure of himself. He was named after a Slytherin after all, and he did get along with Severus’ portrait the best out of all of the Potter children.  
“Are too.” James spat.  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Am not!”  
The family were now receiving curious and irritated stares as the boys resumed the argument that had started at the beginning of the summer.  
“Enough!” Ginny snapped, her flaming red hair seemed to glow even brighter as she glowered at the two boys, who fell silent at their mum’s terrifying gaze.  
“Listen to your mother.” Harry said firmly, “Or you’ll both be grounded until you go to Hogwarts.”  
James and Albus bowed their heads submissively, but they were saved from a lecture by a cheerful, familiar voice.  
“Harry, Ginny!”  
The Potters glanced up the street and the familiar Weasley hair, accompanied the familiar figure that was Ron Weasley strode up to the family. A familiar woman with long bushy hair, and a daughter almost identical except for the red Weasley hair, walked proudly towards the Potters. Hermione Granger-Weasley watched her daughter hug her favourite cousin, almost squishing the ferret on her nephew’s shoulder. The two then broke into exciting conversation about her former school.  
“Ron.” Harry grinned. “Hermione!”  
Hermione greeted both Harry and Ginny, and her nieces and nephews, and then gazed sadly at her daughter, a tear forming in her right eye.  
“Hermione, love, are you okay?” Ron squeezed her shoulder.  
Hermione nodded, brushing the tear away, “It’s n…nothing.” She stuttered. “I just can’t believe our baby girl is all grown up and off to Hogwarts. I so wish Hugo was here.”  
“Is he okay?” Ginny asked worriedly.  
“He’s fine, at least, he will be. We wouldn’t be here if he was seriously ill.” Hermione sniffed, “He has chicken pox. I was so worried it was dragon pox we rushed him to St Mungo’s, but he must have caught it from the children at his primary school.”  
“I hope he gets better Auntie Hermione.” Lily piped up, “Then he can come over to our house, and me, Hugo and Kreacher can make cookies!”  
Harry smiled at the mention of Kreacher. Kreacher had begged to remain at his service after the war, even though Harry had technically freed him. The house elf now had his own bedroom at Godric’s Hollow and wore proper clothes, he loved all of the Potter children and referred to them as the Little Masters. He especially loved Lily, despite the fact she had once asked him to play dress up with her. Harry almost had a heart attack when he had heard that tale. He hadn’t been able to stop laughing for a good ten minutes.  
“Thank you Lily.” Hermione smiled. “I suppose Ron and I had better take Rose and buy her school supplies.” She smiled at Al, “Have you got everything?”  
“I only need a wand.” Albus grinned. “I’ll be a proper wizard when I get my wand. Hey dad, I can finally perform proper magic.”  
“I bet there isn’t a wand there for you, Al. It took me three tries to find my wand, one of the fastest ever recorded.” James puffed his chest out proudly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find Freddie.”  
“Be back here in an hour James.” Ginny warned, “And don’t tease your brother.”  
“Will do.” The eldest Potter boy winked, everyone else rolled his eyes; that was always a tell-tale sign that he was up to something, a ‘legendary’ prank that he will perform on an unfortunate Slytherin.  
“Honestly mate, why did you name him after two marauders, one was bad enough, but two.” Ron shook his head, “You are just asking for trouble.”  
“For goodness sake Ronald.” Hermione slapped Ron’s arm, not hard but enough for Ron to stifle an ‘ow’. “James has a perfectly good name.” Hermione gave him a look that clearly meant, ‘not in front of the kids.’ Ron quickly mumbled something of an apology, for all of the Potter kids had been taught to respect their names and their namesakes.  
“I hope George doesn’t give him any more merchandise. James was in the Headmistresses office in his first week, that’s even more impressive than your track record.” She glared at Harry, and then at Ron.  
Ron, not wanting to be under his sister’s glare any longer, signalled to his eldest. “Let’s go Rosie. Mione, you coming?”  
Hermione gave the others an apologetic look. “Sure, see you two later.”  
“Bye you lot.” Harry waved the Granger-Weasleys off as the three of them walked up the street to Gringotts. “Right Al.” Harry said gently, “Let’s get that wand of yours shall we. You girls want to check out the quidditch store?”  
“Oh can we mummy, please?” Lily begged. Just like her parents, the girl adored flying.  
Ginny grinned, “Of course, Princess. Let’s go.”


	3. A true Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollivanders is still around folks! Plus the Hogwarts Express!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. Enjoy. Reviews please x

Father and son walked through the old shop that was Ollivander’s wand making shop. Harry smiled warmly at the old man, who was currently working on a prototype, sitting hunched over at his desk.  
“Sir.” Harry said. Harry felt for the old man, for he knew Ollivander was nearing his time, but the old wand maker was too stubborn to retire. “Sir.” He said a bit louder. “Mister Ollivander.” The elderly gentleman was also a bit deaf.   
A younger man who looked as though he was in his early thirties, strode down one of the isles in between the wands and cautiously approached Ollivander. It was common knowledge that the wand maker had been tortured by Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, and as such, sudden touches or movements frightened the poor soul, and sometimes caused panic attacks. To make sure the old wizard could see him, the younger one stood to the side of Ollivander and gently tapped on the elder’s shoulders.  
Ollivander gasped. Harry cringed as fear welled in the elder’s eyes, Albus shrank behind his dad for protection, but then Ollivander smiled warmly at the other man who said, “Herr Ollivander, es Kunden Gibt, er…” He glanced at Harry and then spoke in English, “Potter is… er… in…”   
“Yes thank you Fritz I may be a bit deaf, but I am not blind.” Ollivander smiled warmly at Harry and Albus, who was still hiding shyly behind his father’s legs. “Harry, my boy. So glad to see you again, you are always welcome, yes welcome…” he noticed Al had come out from behind his father. “Well now.” Ollivander said gently, “Am I correct in assuming that this young man is Albus Severus Potter. Quite a legacy you have to uphold young man. Those are not ordinary names you know.”   
Albus was about to retort “No duh of course I know, James keeps bullying me about them” but he, nevertheless, was proud of his namesakes, and said timidly, “Yes sir, I know.”  
“I think it’s fair to say that we all expect great things from you.” Ollivander said, it was meant kindly, but Al’s heart felt heavy at those words. Everyone was always expecting great things from him.   
Fritz, being largely ignored at this point, cleared his throat. “Oh how rude of me.” Ollivander said, “Harry this is Herr Fritz, from Germany, he is my assistant. I was told I needed one, I’m getting a bit old you see.”   
Harry shook Fritz’s hand in acknowledgement and looked at Ollivander with a sympathetic expression.  
“But enough about me.” Ollivander chuckled, brushing his problems to one side as though they were nothing but a small ant that could be crushed by one of his boots. “Today is all about the young master. Tell me Mister Potter, are you ready to begin.”   
Albus nodded profusely. Ollivander beamed, “Then Herr Fritz, let’s get started.”   
After Fritz measured Al with a magic tape measure and scales, much to the young boy’s amusement – how would this help him gain a wand? Ollivander placed a dark brown wand in his right hand, he was right handed after all.  
“Wood, oak. Core, unicorn hair. Length nine and three quarter inches, slightly pliable.” Ollivander explained.   
Al gave the wand a wave, almost half a shelf of wands were ripped out of their designated places. Herr Fritz pursed his lips.   
“Oh Gott! Kinder Heute!” Fritz exclaimed.  
Ollivander simply shrugged and offered Albus another wand. “Try this.”   
“Wood, hawthorn. Core, phoenix feather. Ten inches long.”   
A burst of purple sparks shot from Al’s wand and almost set a whole shelf on fire.   
“No no, definitely not.” The old wand maker said, “No matter. Let’s try this.”   
After at least fifteen more attempts, Albus was feeling rather miserable. What if there wasn’t a wand for him? What if James was right and the Hogwarts letter was a fluke?  
“Cheer up Al!” His dad nudged him in the arm, “We’ll find you a wand.”  
“Perhaps I’ve been going about this all wrong.” Ollivander proclaimed suddenly. “I can see, Mister Potter, through all your reserved exterior you are indeed a powerful young man, power I haven’t seen before.”  
Albus shuddered at the man’s piercing gaze, and turned to his father who stared at his son in bewilderment. It was true that Al had always been powerful. When he was a baby Harry and Ginny had found him sitting on the ceiling as though it were the floor. When he was two Al had a major tantrum and a huge crack split the nursery floor in two and shook the house. Of course, James claims all of these events were caused by him, and thus, still insists that Albus was a squib. Almost everyone believed him, including Albus himself. Ollivander continued,  
“I have been going about this all wrong as I have chosen wands that simply are too weak to channel your magic. I wonder, I have a new core, a mixture of dragon heartstring and basilisk skin – basilisk skin was recently developed as a core after the second war. Here…” Ollivander handed the wand to Al who stared in awe at its beauty. The wand was ten and three quarter inches, and it was made of aspen and mahogany wood. The light colour of the aspen, and the slightly darker mahogany, were a perfect balance and gave the wand an almost exotic look, even Harry was speechless. It really was a beautiful wand and it was made for Al. It fit snugly in his fingers as though he were born to yield this wand, for a warm tingling sensation rushed up his arm, and settled in his heart. He and this wand were destined to do great things together. Al smiled at Ollivander.  
“Thanks sir.” Al said quietly, with a huge grin on his face. “Dad, I’m a wizard! A true wizard! I’ve got to show Rose my new wand!”   
“I’m very proud of you, Al.” Harry then turned to Ollivander, “What’s the price?”   
Ollivander shook his head, “I won’t accept any money from you Mister Potter, off you go.”   
Harry, knowing the old man was as stubborn as him, thanked him. He then went to shake Fritz’s hand and quietly snuck several galleons in the man’s palm. 

James Sirius Potter truly lived up to his namesakes. He was handsome, popular and a Quidditch enthusiast at school and a Gryffindor chaser, but more importantly, he, along with his cousins Fred Weasley II , Louis and his best friend Colin Creevey II, were the ultimate Pranksters. During the Christmas holidays, James had snuck into his father’s office and had stolen the Marauders map, much to the dismay of his father, who had allowed his son to keep it anyway, after much debate with his wife.   
James and Fred had joined Lily and Ginny at the Quidditch shop, gazing at the new Firebolt III with wonder.   
“Mum! Mum please can I have it. I’ll do double the amount of chores at home, please, please, please.” James begged his mum, who through her eldest child a sour look.  
“James, if you stay out of trouble for at least the first month at school, your father and I may consider it.” Ginny said firmly.  
“First month!” James complained. Fred patted his cousin on the back sympathetically. However, James’ sour mood was interrupted when Albus sprinted towards them, holding his wand triumphantly, Harry had the empty case.   
“Look! I’ve got it!” He cried, earning a few stares from onlookers, who recognised Harry Potter’s son, for Albus looked almost exactly like Harry, besides the glasses and scar.   
“Al!” Ginny grinned, “That’s wonderful darling.”  
“Took you long enough, you in there for almost the whole hour.” James snorted, Albus sent him a murderous look, but then brightened as he explained his wand.  
“This is a new wand. It had a double core, dragon heartstring and basilisk skin, and its wood is aspen and mahogany.” Albus said proudly, but is pride was wounded as James sniggered.  
“Dragon and basilisk.” James laughed, Fred also sniggered, “Aspen. Al, I think your wand is trying to tell you something, just like your initials.”  
Albus sent James a cold glare that almost emulated their mother’s. “I won’t be in Slytherin if that is what you are implying James and my initials are fine.”   
“Sure.” James said mockingly, “And I won’t make the Gryffindor team this year, but we all know that’s going to happen.”  
“James knock it off.” Harry said fiercely. “I mean it James, this is a special moment for Al, don’t ruin it.”   
Al snorted, but then brightened when he saw his cousin come out of Ollivanders and rush to join him.  
“Oh Al! My wand chose me on my fourth try. Isn’t it great. Unicorn hair and elm.” Rose and Albus grinned, although Albus sighed afterward, Rose was on the fourth try, James third. But those thoughts quickly vanished, he loved his wand, it was worth the wait.  
“Mine’s a new branch of wand making.” Albus said proudly, “It has a double core.”   
“Wow!” Rose said, clearly impressed, “I read about double cores in the summer, they are very rare, but are becoming more prominent in the Wizarding World.”  
“Trust you to have read up on them Rosie.” Al smirked.  
“What.” Rose said indignantly, “It was just a bit of light reading.”   
Al knew better than to argue with his cousin, she was known for winning most of their arguments. Aunt Hermione always said that if Rose had not been a witch, she would have made a fine lawyer.

The clock struck ten to eleven as the Potters and Weasleys gathered on Platform 93/4. After saying their goodbyes, and Ron claiming he was incredibly famous, James, Rose and Albus were soon speeding away from King’s cross, their parents nothing but specks on the platform.  
“Alright, I’m off.” James said and rubbed his hands together, “Time to get Nott back. Sorry little bro and little cousin, I have some pranking to do.”   
Albus rolled his eyes.   
“Oh and Rosie, I wouldn’t sit with him.” James joked, “He’s a snake therefore he needs to sit with his own kind.”   
Albus growled and cracked his knuckles. Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Shove off James Potter.”   
“Sheesh. Take a joke.” James said. “See you at the sorting you two.” With a final wink, the eldest Potter boy ran after his friends.  
“Honestly.” Al put his hand through his hair in frustration, “I can’t believe we are even related.”   
Rose shrugged, “He does care about you Al.”   
Al sighed, “I know, he doesn’t exactly show it though.”   
Rose hummed in agreement. “Come on, let’s find a compartment.” Rose clutched Crookshanks II’s cage tightly, as did Al with Luca’s cage, as the two made their way down the opposite end of the train from James, and the only compartment which was not completely full was one that was occupied with a blond haired boy.  
“Uh oh.” Rose whispered. “It’s Malfoy.”   
Al snorted. “Come on Rosie, let’s say hello.”   
“Why?” Rosie said, but it came out as more of a shout.  
“Don’t you want to prove our parents wrong?” Al argued, “Don’t you want to prove to them that the world has changed since Voldemort.”   
Rose sighed in defeat. “I suppose.” She plucked up her courage and opened the door, the boy looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.   
“Hi.” Rose said.  
“Hi.” Malfoy replied, and to Rose’s surprise, his voice didn’t hold any scorn or superiority that their fathers had claimed all Malfoy’s possessed.   
Rose was completely shocked she couldn’t even speak. “Er… can we… I mean…”  
Malfoy smirked, “Are you always this articulate?”  
Rose scowled, there was the Malfoy her father had told her about. “I’m not sure we should actually…” she looked at Al who gave her a ‘really’ look. She sniffed, “Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full.”  
“Sure.” Malfoy said, “It’s not like a have many friends to sit with anyway.”   
Rose could not believe it, but she actually felt sorry for Malfoy whose only friend was the tawny brown owl next to him.   
Al and Rose sat down. Al let Luca out of his cage and the ferret perched on the boy’s left shoulder, sniffing at Scorpius curiously.  
After a moments awkward silence, Al began the introductions. “I’m Albus, Albus Potter.” He said enthusiastically.  
Malfoy smirked, “I know who you are.” He offered his hand to Al who shook it, “Scorpius Malfoy, and you must be Rose Granger-Weasley.”  
Rose merely nodded. Al shot her a warning look.   
“So, which house do you want to be in?” Rose asked cautiously.  
Scorpius shrugged. “Honestly, I couldn’t care less. My grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin, but my father knows what the public thinks of us Malfoys. They think we are lower than dirt. Well, I, want to prove everyone wrong, that society has moved on and therefore, the only way to do that is to not be in Slytherin.”  
Albus and Rose gaped at Scorpius for a moment and Al laughed. Scorpius glared at him, “You think that’s funny.” Scorpius said through gritted teeth.  
“No.” Al said thoughtfully. “No. I mean, I’ve always been afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but why should I be? Like you said, it’s up to our generation to set things right, to really uphold house unity. So…” He sighed as he thought of his nightmares of being sorted into the serpent’s house. In all honesty, the only reason he had been afraid was because of James’ teasing. Severus’ portrait and his dad had spoken of Slytherin in the highest regard. Why should he be afraid? Ollivander had said that he was destined for great things, well maybe this was it.   
“Albus!” Rose cried, “How could you even think of being sorted into Slytherin?”   
“I never said…” Al began.  
“No but you were implying it.” Rose argued.  
“We’ll just have to see then won’t we?” Al said.  
Rose gave him a glare and then proclaimed, “Well I’m going to be in Gryffindor, like my entire family before me.” Her words deliberately made Albus feel slightly uncomfortable. She was right, he thought, if I’m not in Gryffindor, what would the others all think? But a small voice in his head whispered in reply. Do you really care what they think?   
“Well, my dad said that he’ll be proud of me no matter what house I’m in.” Albus said that to reassure himself more than anything.   
After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose glanced the Scorpius’ paper in his hands. Albus scowled at the Prophet.  
“I don’t trust the Daily Prophet.” Al said, “They told heinous lies about my dad in his fifth year.”  
Scorpius shrugged, “I don’t trust politicians, but there’s nothing we can do about that.”   
The boys grinned at each other.   
“They still haven’t caught Nott.” Rose pointed at the headline. Theodore Nott Still At Large. Reward If Caught.  
“No.” Scorpius scowled, after all, his father had been friends with Nott, whose trial had not gone as smoothly as the Malfoys’ had.  
“Well, that’s why my dad still has a job.” Albus pointed out. “So Scorp, what do you think of the new defence teacher this year?”   
“Well Professor Delanor was a world class Auror so she must be decent. My father speaks highly of her, but I suppose it’s because he’s sympathetic to her cause.” Scorpius said.  
Rose and Al glanced at each other worriedly. “What cause?” Rose asked, curious.  
“Her brother was accused of working with Death Eaters and is locked up in Azkaban. She’s been pleading his innocence for over ten years.”   
Rose and Albus shared horrified looks. Scorpius snorted. “Oh come on, do you think McGonagall would let her teach at Hogwarts if she expected something was going to happen? McGonagall did fight Voldemort for Merlin’s sake, she’ll know if something’s up!”   
Albus and Rose shared a half-relieved, half-curious glance. Even though Rose was slightly unsure, Al had already decided, he liked Scorpius.  
“Anything from the trolley dears?” The old witch asked as she passed their compartment.  
Al and Scorpius shared a grin, Rose rolled her eyes. “A bit of everything please.” Al said, Scorpius nodded in agreement.  
“Just like your father you are.” The witch smiled, “On the house dear.”   
“No, I couldn’t…” but by the time Al had protested, the witch had layered his arms with sweets and had already strolled ahead to the next compartment.  
Scorpius grinned. “Well, I’m not complaining.”   
The two boys dug into the huge pile, ignoring Rose’s complaints of how ‘unhealthy’ and ‘immature’ the two were being.  
“Oh lighten up Rosie.” Scorpius passed Rose a packet of Bertie Bots every flavoured beans. “C’mon, don’t be shy.”   
Rose glared at him before gingerly taking the sweets from his grasp. She unwrapped it cautiously and tried a brown one which she thought was chocolate. Rose gasped and grabbed a tissue in her pocket and not-so-subtly spat the bean back out again.   
Scorpius and Al both laughed as Rose sent them murderous looks.  
“That is why I hate those sweets.” She growled. “That tasted like burnt toast!”   
After a couple of hours swapping chocolate frog cards, telling stories and trying to get Rose to eat another bean, the three began to change into their robes as the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts loomed in the distance like a towering giant. Al felt his old nerves returning as he and Scorpius cleared the sweets away.  
“Well, Luca, I guess you are going to have to go into your cage, buddy.” Al said sympathetically. Luca gave him a ‘do-I-have-to’ look. Albus sighed. “Look I don’t like it any more than you do, but you have to, alright.”   
Luca slowly crawled into his cage and Al locked the door. Scorpius whistled, “You have one loyal ferret there, Al.”  
“Yup.” Albus said proudly.  
“Just a quick question.” Scorpius said, “Why did you choose a ferret anyways? I got Black. Did you know his wingspan is larger than most owls? My father had to pay extra for him.”   
Rose rolled her eyes. Al shrugged. “I can just use my brother’s owl. Plus ferrets are fun, I’ll be able to train him to do all sorts of stuff, with Luca, we’ll be able to prank James into oblivion.”  
Rose frowned. “I thought you didn’t like pranks Al?”  
Al sighed, “Well, I don’t, but I know James will try to prank me and therefore I need to have some preparation.”  
“Fair point.” Rose said. “Hey come on we’re stopping.”  
Sure enough the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmede station. Curtains of smoke billowed onto the platform as the three first years made their way to a towering figure.  
“Firs’ years. Firs’ years over ‘ere.” Hagrid’s familiar face wore a beaming smile as the three young students approached. “’Allo there Al! Rosie! And M…Malfoy…”  
Hagrid uttered the last name in shock. Never in a million years would he thought that these children, who were practically family, would be hanging out with a Malfoy of all people.   
“Hey Hagrid!” Rose and Al launched themselves at the half-giant who gave them a one-armed hug, as the lantern was in the other hand.  
Scorpius had heard terrible things about this giant from his father and grandfather. At first he scowled as his two new friends hugged the oaf, but then, against his better judgement, offered Hagrid his hand. “Scorpius Malfoy.” He said proudly. The oaf simply shook his hand and nodded, but then his attention turned back to Al and Rose.  
“Well, best be off.” He said, “That everyone.” He scanned the crowd and nodded, “Good, now follow me.”   
After a five minute walk the crowd of first years arrived at the lake. Albus, Rose and Scorpius could not take their eyes off the giant castle.   
“Four to a boat now.” Hagrid ordered, as he sat in the one at the head of the group by himself.  
Albus, Rose and Scorpius found themselves in a boat with a rather terrified girl.  
“Um… I was told b…by some of the boys that you have to f…fight a tr…troll for the sorting…” she squeaked.   
Scorpius groaned. “You must be a mud…muggle-born, hehe.” He cringed at the dirty looks his friends gave him, particularly Rose, who growled.  
“Say that word Malfoy and our friendship is over.” She spat.   
Scorpius grumbled something incoherent and stared ahead at the castle. Albus put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.  
“The sorting is really nothing to worry about.” He said soothingly, “A silly old hat sits on your head and decides which house you are in, no biggy.”  
“A hat can think?” The girl exclaimed.  
“It can talk as well.” Rose said, then she extended her hand politely. “Rose Weasley. Don’t worry, my mum is a muggle-born too, you’ll understand how things run in no time.”  
“Albus Potter.” Al shook her hand, she giggled.  
“That’s a weird name. Mine’s Iris. Iris Green.”   
Albus scowled at the fact that she thought his name was weird. I mean, it was, for a muggle. But in the Potter house they had all grown up to respect their names and namesakes.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Iris said hastily, “It’s just, I’ve never heard anyone called Albus before.”  
“You should hear his middle name.” Scorpius sniggered.  
“Shut it Scorp.” Albus warned, “Yours isn’t much better, in fact it’s probably worse.”   
Scorpius growled. “No it’s not.”   
Al smirked. “His name’s Scorpius Malfoy.”   
“Well his middle name is Severus!” Scorpius snarled.  
Albus growled. An insult to his name was an insult to his namesake. “Yeah, well your middle name is…what is your middle name exactly?”   
Scorpius simply smirked at Albus’ stutter and red complexion. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said smugly.   
Albus growled. “I’d like you to…!”  
“Knock it off you too!” Rose said. “We’re here!”


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so they are finally off to Hogwarts! Please read and review! :)

The clock struck ten to eleven as the Potters and Weasleys gathered on Platform 93/4. After saying their goodbyes, and Ron claiming he was incredibly famous, James, Rose and Albus were soon speeding away from King's cross, their parents nothing but specks on the platform.

"Alright, I'm off." James said and rubbed his hands together, "Time to get Nott back. Sorry little bro and little cousin, I have some pranking to do."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Rosie, I wouldn't sit with him." James joked, "He's a snake therefore he needs to sit with his own kind."

Albus growled and cracked his knuckles. Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Shove off James Potter."

"Sheesh. Take a joke." James said. "See you at the sorting you two." With a final wink, the eldest Potter boy ran after his friends.

"Honestly." Al put his hand through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe we are even related."

Rose shrugged, "He does care about you Al."

Al sighed, "I know, he doesn't exactly show it though."

Rose hummed in agreement. "Come on, let's find a compartment." Rose clutched Crookshanks II's cage tightly, as did Al with Luca's cage, as the two made their way down the opposite end of the train from James, and the only compartment which was not completely full was one that was occupied with a blond haired boy.

"Uh oh." Rose whispered. "It's Malfoy."

Al snorted. "Come on Rosie, let's say hello."

"Why?" Rosie said, but it came out as more of a shout.

"Don't you want to prove our parents wrong?" Al argued, "Don't you want to prove to them that the world has changed since Voldemort."

Rose sighed in defeat. "I suppose." She plucked up her courage and opened the door, the boy looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"Hi." Rose said.

"Hi." Malfoy replied, and to Rose's surprise, his voice didn't hold any scorn or superiority that their fathers had claimed all Malfoy's possessed.

Rose was completely shocked she couldn't even speak. "Er… can we… I mean…"

Malfoy smirked, "Are you always this articulate?"

Rose scowled, there was the Malfoy her father had told her about. "I'm not sure we should actually…" she looked at Al who gave her a 'really' look. She sniffed, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Malfoy said, "It's not like a have many friends to sit with anyway."

Rose could not believe it, but she actually felt sorry for Malfoy whose only friend was the tawny brown owl next to him.

Al and Rose sat down. Al let Luca out of his cage and the ferret perched on the boy's left shoulder, sniffing at Scorpius curiously.

After a moments awkward silence, Al began the introductions. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter." He said enthusiastically.

Malfoy smirked, "I know who you are." He offered his hand to Al who shook it, "Scorpius Malfoy, and you must be Rose Granger-Weasley."

Rose merely nodded. Al shot her a warning look.

"So, which house do you want to be in?" Rose asked cautiously.

Scorpius shrugged. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. My grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin, but my father knows what the public thinks of us Malfoys. They think we are lower than dirt. Well, I, want to prove everyone wrong, that society has moved on and therefore, the only way to do that is to not be in Slytherin."

Albus and Rose gaped at Scorpius for a moment and Al laughed. Scorpius glared at him, "You think that's funny." Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"No." Al said thoughtfully. "No. I mean, I've always been afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but why should I be? Like you said, it's up to our generation to set things right, to really uphold house unity. So…" He sighed as he thought of his nightmares of being sorted into the serpent's house. In all honesty, the only reason he had been afraid was because of James' teasing. Severus' portrait and his dad had spoken of Slytherin in the highest regard. Why should he be afraid? Ollivander had said that he was destined for great things, well maybe this was it.

"Albus!" Rose cried, "How could you even think of being sorted into Slytherin?"

"I never said…" Al began.

"No but you were implying it." Rose argued.

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Al said.

Rose gave him a glare and then proclaimed, "Well I'm going to be in Gryffindor, like my entire family before me." Her words deliberately made Albus feel slightly uncomfortable. She was right, he thought, if I'm not in Gryffindor, what would the others all think? But a small voice in his head whispered in reply. Do you really care what they think?

"Well, my dad said that he'll be proud of me no matter what house I'm in." Albus said that to reassure himself more than anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rose glanced the Scorpius' paper in his hands. Albus scowled at the Prophet.

"I don't trust the Daily Prophet." Al said, "They told heinous lies about my dad in his fifth year."

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't trust politicians, but there's nothing we can do about that."

The boys grinned at each other.

"They still haven't caught Nott." Rose pointed at the headline. Theodore Nott Still At Large. Reward If Caught.

"No." Scorpius scowled, after all, his father had been friends with Nott, whose trial had not gone as smoothly as the Malfoys' had.

"Well, that's why my dad still has a job." Albus pointed out. "So Scorp, what do you think of the new defence teacher this year?"

"Well Professor Delanor was a world class Auror so she must be decent. My father speaks highly of her, but I suppose it's because he's sympathetic to her cause." Scorpius said.

Rose and Al glanced at each other worriedly. "What cause?" Rose asked, curious.

"Her brother was accused of working with Death Eaters and is locked up in Azkaban. She's been pleading his innocence for over ten years."

Rose and Albus shared horrified looks. Scorpius snorted. "Oh come on, do you think McGonagall would let her teach at Hogwarts if she expected something was going to happen? McGonagall did fight Voldemort for Merlin's sake, she'll know if something's up!"

Albus and Rose shared a half-relieved, half-curious glance. Even though Rose was slightly unsure, Al had already decided, he liked Scorpius.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old witch asked as she passed their compartment.

Al and Scorpius shared a grin, Rose rolled her eyes. "A bit of everything please." Al said, Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Just like your father you are." The witch smiled, "On the house dear."

"No, I couldn't…" but by the time Al had protested, the witch had layered his arms with sweets and had already strolled ahead to the next compartment.

Scorpius grinned. "Well, I'm not complaining."

The two boys dug into the huge pile, ignoring Rose's complaints of how 'unhealthy' and 'immature' the two were being.

"Oh lighten up Rosie." Scorpius passed Rose a packet of Bertie Bots every flavoured beans. "C'mon, don't be shy."

Rose glared at him before gingerly taking the sweets from his grasp. She unwrapped it cautiously and tried a brown one which she thought was chocolate. Rose gasped and grabbed a tissue in her pocket and not-so-subtly spat the bean back out again.

Scorpius and Al both laughed as Rose sent them murderous looks.

"That is why I hate those sweets." She growled. "That tasted like burnt toast!"

After a couple of hours swapping chocolate frog cards, telling stories and trying to get Rose to eat another bean, the three began to change into their robes as the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts loomed in the distance like a towering giant. Al felt his old nerves returning as he and Scorpius cleared the sweets away.

"Well, Luca, I guess you are going to have to go into your cage, buddy." Al said sympathetically. Luca gave him a 'do-I-have-to' look. Albus sighed. "Look I don't like it any more than you do, but you have to, alright."

Luca slowly crawled into his cage and Al locked the door. Scorpius whistled, "You have one loyal ferret there, Al."

"Yup." Albus said proudly.

"Just a quick question." Scorpius said, "Why did you choose a ferret anyways? I got Black. Did you know his wingspan is larger than most owls? My father had to pay extra for him."

Rose rolled her eyes. Al shrugged. "I can just use my brother's owl. Plus ferrets are fun, I'll be able to train him to do all sorts of stuff, with Luca, we'll be able to prank James into oblivion."

Rose frowned. "I thought you didn't like pranks Al?"

Al sighed, "Well, I don't, but I know James will try to prank me and therefore I need to have some preparation."

"Fair point." Rose said. "Hey come on we're stopping."

Sure enough the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmede station. Curtains of smoke billowed onto the platform as the three first years made their way to a towering figure.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere." Hagrid's familiar face wore a beaming smile as the three young students approached. "'Allo there Al! Rosie! And M…Malfoy…"

Hagrid uttered the last name in shock. Never in a million years would he thought that these children, who were practically family, would be hanging out with a Malfoy of all people.

"Hey Hagrid!" Rose and Al launched themselves at the half-giant who gave them a one-armed hug, as the lantern was in the other hand.

Scorpius had heard terrible things about this giant from his father and grandfather. At first he scowled as his two new friends hugged the oaf, but then, against his better judgement, offered Hagrid his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy." He said proudly. The oaf simply shook his hand and nodded, but then his attention turned back to Al and Rose.

"Well, best be off." He said, "That everyone." He scanned the crowd and nodded, "Good, now follow me."

After a five minute walk the crowd of first years arrived at the lake. Albus, Rose and Scorpius could not take their eyes off the giant castle.

"Four to a boat now." Hagrid ordered, as he sat in the one at the head of the group by himself.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius found themselves in a boat with a rather terrified girl.

"Um… I was told b…by some of the boys that you have to f…fight a tr…troll for the sorting…" she squeaked.

Scorpius groaned. "You must be a mud…muggle-born, hehe." He cringed at the dirty looks his friends gave him, particularly Rose, who growled.

"Say that word Malfoy and our friendship is over." She spat.

Scorpius grumbled something incoherent and stared ahead at the castle. Albus put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The sorting is really nothing to worry about." He said soothingly, "A silly old hat sits on your head and decides which house you are in, no biggy."

"A hat can think?" The girl exclaimed.

"It can talk as well." Rose said, then she extended her hand politely. "Rose Weasley. Don't worry, my mum is a muggle-born too, you'll understand how things run in no time."

"Albus Potter." Al shook her hand, she giggled.

"That's a weird name. Mine's Iris. Iris Green."

Albus scowled at the fact that she thought his name was weird. I mean, it was, for a muggle. But in the Potter house they had all grown up to respect their names and namesakes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Iris said hastily, "It's just, I've never heard anyone called Albus before."

"You should hear his middle name." Scorpius sniggered.

"Shut it Scorp." Albus warned, "Yours isn't much better, in fact it's probably worse."

Scorpius growled. "No it's not."

Al smirked. "His name's Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well his middle name is Severus!" Scorpius snarled.

Albus growled. An insult to his name was an insult to his namesake. "Yeah, well your middle name is…what is your middle name exactly?"

Scorpius simply smirked at Albus' stutter and red complexion. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said smugly.

Albus growled. "I'd like you to…!"

"Knock it off you too!" Rose said. "We're here!"

Sure enough, the boats magically came to a stop and the young students clambered out of their transport. Iris huddled close to Rose as the boys continued to argue over whose name was better. They were silenced as the doors opened and Neville walked down the steps of the castle, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Hey Al."

Albus whirled around and saw Alice Longbottom. He grinned. "Hey Alice, where were you on the train? Rose and I couldn't find anyone!"

"Oh I met some new first years, they are really nice…"

"Uh huh!" Neville Longbottom cleared his throat and Alice turned bright red as she realised she had been the only one talking. A couple of boys sniggered, for most knew that Neville was her dad.

"As most of you already know my name is Professor Longbottom, deputy headmaster and Herbology Professor."

Alice beamed proudly and whispered to the nearest student, "And slayer of Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and slayer of Scabior and Fenrir Greyback and was acting leader of the DA."

"Alice." Neville didn't need to say anymore as Alice reddened again and bowed her head in shame. Al, Rose and Scorpius laughed quietly.

"Before you go through these doors I need to tell you of the four Hogwarts houses. They are as follows; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Most importantly, at the end of the year, the house who wins the most points will win the house cup. Now, follow me and good luck."

This was it. Albus thought. This would determine his future at Hogwarts. This was his moment. His future. His destiny.


	5. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Thanks for the kudos, as always comments and kudos are welcome. So this is it, things are getting interesting now. Disclaimer, no rights belong to me, JK rules all! Enjoy!

Albus took a deep breath. He glanced at Rose nervously but she was too busy explaining the Great Hall's famous decorations to Iris. He gasped in awe as a thousand magical stars twinkled like jewels imbedded in the milky-way. Iris' was slack-jawed, like a codfish. Scorpius smirked at her expression. Albus nudged him in the ribs. Al then quickly looked towards the Gryffindor table. James gave him the double thumbs up. Fred and Colin both grinned as well as his other cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy.

The first years gathered in a crowd facing the teachers table. Albus could tell many people were staring at him, curious to see where the second son of the Chosen One would end up. Suddenly, the sorting hat burst into song:

Oh you think I may be old

But us old hats are always wise

Sorting another generation

Don't you think time flies?

Now I know you are scared

Don't worry I don't bite

But your fear of a house

You are not sure of might

Albus swallowed nervously at this.

Now you may belong in Gryffindor

Where lie the brave and true

Or are you a studious Ravenclaw

Where you'll discover the old and new

Or a loyal, honest Hufflepuff

Don't discount them yet

Or a cunning Slytherin

Don't judge those you haven't met

So come on, don't be shy

Try me on, you'll see

I know absolutely everything

Even the house for me

The hat fell silent. The hall burst into a rambunctious applause as Neville picked the hat up gently from the school – those two did have a history after all and Neville always treated it with respect.

"When I call your name, you are to come up and be sorted." Neville took a deep breath, "Allen, Eva."

A dark haired girl, slightly taller than Rose walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. After a moments or so pause, the hat cried,

"RAVENCLAW!"

A loud applause sounded from the Ravenclaw table, as well as from the other houses.

"Atkins, Talia."

A blond haired, slightly plump girl walked to the stool. Her eyes darted wildly round the hall, her hands gripped the seat tightly. She looked absolutely terrified. Albus swallowed hard.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried.

She sighed with relief as she scampered off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Burns, Robert."

A burly boy at least a half a head above Albus strode towards the stool. Al gulped.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat had barely touched his head.

"Figures." Rose muttered. Scorpius scowled.

After five minutes or so Rose paled as Neville called her own name. Rose Granger-Weasley walked up to the stool and sat down nervously. She bit her lip as whispers echoed round the hall. Granger, as in Hermione Granger. Weasley, its Ron Weasley's daughter.

After a few moments of debate the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a huge applause from all around the hall, apart from the Slytherins, who clapped half-heartedly.

"YES ROSIE!" James yelled and gave his cousin a high-five. Neville looked absolutely thrilled.

After the huge applause died down, Neville continued.

"Harrison, Gregory."

A broad-shouldered boy walked up to the stool and sat down, after a moments of deliberation, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Winston."

An even burlier looking boy strode confidently up to the stool. His beady as narrowed at the Gryffindor table as he sat down. Al gulped as whispered filled the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

"Duh!" Alice said next to him, "That's the Goyle's son, I bet he's at least a quarter troll, just look at the size of him!"

"Green, Iris."

Iris looked terrified beyond belief as she made her way cautiously to the talking hat. She glanced back at Al who gave her a smile of encouragement. Neville gently placed the hat on her head, and after a few moments of deliberation the hat shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Despite not being in the same house as Rose, Iris still looked relieved – probably because she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, Al thought glumly.

"Hunter, Oliver."

This was shortly followed by, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus wasn't really listening until Alice's name was called out. Again, whispers started as she sat cautiously on the stool, giving her father a nervous smile. He smiled encouragingly as he placed the sorting hat on his daughter's head. After a couple minutes the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice sighed with relief. Her father had the proudest possible smile on his face as she ran to take a seat next to Rose, who clapped her on the back. Neville wiped a small tear from his eye and cleared his throat.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Whispers, mostly accusations, filled the Great Hall. Scorpius glanced at Albus, who nodded.

"Go for it mate." Al said genuinely. Scorpius smiled, his usual Malfoy arrogance was non-existence as he sat on the stool.

There was a torturous silence for almost five minutes. The students all started to get impatient, even James shouted out,

"Just sort him in Slytherin, we know that's where he belongs!"

"Quiet Potter!" McGonagall shouted.

Scorpius looked paler and paler as the minutes ticked on by, as though he was going to be physically sick. After a few more seconds, the sorting hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius sat rooted to the chair as the silence in the Great Hall descended upon him like a suffocating blanket.

"Um… M…Mister Malfoy, please join your housemates." Neville stuttered.

The houses began to clap timidly, although the Slytherin table began to jeer and curse Scorpius' name. Scorpius looked like he just wanted to die as he sat opposite Rose. She was the only one in the house who looked thrilled to have him.

After a few more minutes, precisely two Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin later. It was Albus' turn. The hall went dead silent as he walked up the steps, swallowing nervously as Neville placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Mmmm… difficult. Difficult like your father was. There's talent, and ambition, and cunning."

Al's heart sank. He had just seen Scorpius' sorting, he knew if he was sorted into Slytherin, he would receive the same reaction.

"Why the sudden change of heart my boy. After all, you desire to see Hogwarts unified, well, this is your chance, but you want to be put with your friends, how sentimental."

Albus grit his teeth. Was the hat being deliberately condescending? "I want to make the world a better place, but I also want to be in the same house as Rose and Scorpius."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Potter, but you can't do both, it's either one, or the other. Create a better world, or be with your friends, it's quite a simple decision actually."

Albus wanted to scream. "No it's not. I want to make dad proud, but what will he think of me if I'm in Slytherin, I know Severus will be pleased but what about Granddad, what will he think? What about James? What about Uncle Ron? There's so many reasons why I shouldn't be in Slytherin."

"Ah, Mister Potter you could be in any houses. You are extremely loyal to your friends, very clever and true you are brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but that being said it is cowardly to go into a house just because one's friends are in it and not for the right reasons."

Al closed his eyes. The hat was effectively blackmailing him! Well, not really, but it still felt like it.

"Okay." Al thought, "Put me where I belong the most."

"A wise choice Mister Potter." The hat cried, "Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

Albus opened his eyes and saw a sea of stunned ones gaze back at him. Even Scorpius looked shocked, he had obviously hoped Al would be in his house so he wouldn't be alone in a lion's den.

"WHAT!" James shouted. "What! I demand a resort!"

Why? Albus thought. Why did he do this? He wish he could take the last five minutes all back. Please re-sort. He pleaded. Please say Gryffindor. But the old hat was silent. As silent as a grave.

Almost at once the entire Weasley clan, plus Scorpius and most of Gryffindor house jumped to their feet and demanded a resort. Neville looked dumbstruck, as did most of the staff, as he took the hat and pushed Albus gently towards the Slytherin table. Al suddenly found his feet again and sat down next to his new housemates.

"QUIET!" McGonagall shouted.

The hall fell silent as the sorting continued, but many people kept looking Albus' way. Some looked confused, some looked angry, and some looked annoyed, like Rose. Albus looked down at his empty plate, willing himself not to cry. He was the first ever Potter, and the first ever Weasley, to be sorted into Voldemort's house. Only a few of the Slytherins had clapped, but most had given him sour looks. Once Albus had the courage to look up, he briefly caught Scorpius' eye, who gave Albus a sympathetic expression. Al looked back down again, fearing the stern and angry gazes of his family over on the Gryffindor table. Al felt tears begin to well in his eyes. He was so dead. Albus fingered his wand in the pocket of his robes. Was this his destiny? To be hated?

There was a faint clap as the sorting ended, most of the students were too stunned at the previous outcomes. Neville looked Albus' way as he rolled up the parchment and made his way to sit next to McGonagall. All Al could see was confusion and distance in his godfather's expression. He sighed as McGongall stood up, leaning on her walking stick for support she cleared her throat,

"I have a few start of term notices before we begin a delicious feast." She said, clearly not wanting to dwell on the mysterious outcomes of the sorting any further than was necessary. "First of all, will you please all give a warm Hogwarts welcome to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delanor, she will also be replacing Horace Slughorn as Head of Slytherin House, for you all know he retired last year. Let's all wish her good luck."

There was a fairly big applause, particularly from the Slytherin table as most sympathised with her brother's cause.

"We have another staffing announcement, as Professor Slughorn is no longer with us, his place will be filled in by Professor Finch, head of Ravenclaw House, good luck to you Professor."

This perked Albus' interest a little, after all, he had always been interested in potions but he hadn't realised Slughorn would be retiring. Surely that would have been mentioned in the Prophet. He quickly glanced at Rose who was looking equally confused, Scorpius caught his eye and shrugged. Professor Finch was a tall, dark haired man with a focused expression. He had a lazy eye but yet his gaze was one that held power and authority. However, most of the students clapped enthusiastically, the Ravenclaw table in particular were ecstatic with their Head of House's promotion.

"Now, as I would like to remind you, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason." She eyed James and his friends who grinned sheepishly. After all, one couldn't stay too mad at Harry Potter's eldest son for long, James had a knack of getting out of trouble as well as getting into it. "Also, I have a special announcement, a very dear friend of mine and previous student will be coming into Hogwarts once a week to start a duelling club."

There were excited whispers around the Great Hall, Al merely grunted, he didn't particularly want to see his dad at all. He couldn't face the disappointment of being sorted into Slytherin.

"The Head Auror Harry Potter will be taking this club every Tuesday afternoon at three o'clock in the Great Hall. This will start during the first week of November up until Christmas. All students are welcome."

There was a burst of excited applause, particularly from the Gryffindor table.

"Well, as there's nothing more to say, let the feast begin." McGonagall raised her arms and the huge gold platters on the tables filled with food. Despite his misery, Al's mouth began to water as the food appeared. There were mountains of any food you could think of; roast beef, turkey, pork, chicken, lamb, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, fish, all sorts of vegetables, rice, pasta… the list went on and on.

"Go on Potter, try the steak." A voice next to Albus insisted.

Al whirled around, next to him was a mixed tone boy about two years older than himself. The boy smirked.

"Thought I would try to eat you instead?"

Al blanched. "Er…n…no…"

"The name's Zabini, Duke Zabini, fifth year Slytherin prefect." Duke offered his hand, which Albus shook, still bemused.

"So tell us Potter." Another boy sneered, "Why aren't you with the Gryffs?"

Albus could just tell from the boy's beady eyes and fixed jaw that he was not as friendly as Duke. This boy was a first year, Al almost groaned out-loud, he was going to be living with him for the next seven years.

"Shut it Goyle, let the kid eat." Duke snapped. "We are lucky to have him, we only got a handful of first years as it is. Seven, Goyle that's all, every one counts."

Goyle growled, "Don't go soft on him, Zabini, you of all people should be able to spot a lion in a snake's skin."

"Agreed." Another first year said. Al gulped, he recognised the burly boy from the sorting. Robert Burns.

"Wow, how poetic, you aren't as dumb as you look Goyle." A girl a couple of seats down from them exclaimed. Goyle clenched his fists but decided to ignore the comment and began to eat the huge plate of food in front of him.

"I'm Sarah Clearwater, Potter." The dark haired girl smirked, "Don't get too bummed about the sorting, Slytherin's great."

Al stared at the girl and he gave a small smile. Of course, her family had all been in Ravenclaw, Dominique had told him about her sorting.

Albus still received a few sour looks from several Slytherins further down the table, and particularly from Goyle, who was sitting opposite him, which was quite disconcerting. However, he managed to exchange a few words with Harrison, another first year who sat diagonally to Albus, next to Goyle. However, apart from that, he barely talked at all, Goyle had even glared at Harrison, purposefully preventing the boy from speaking to Albus. All the other Slytherin first years were either eating as much as they could – like Goyle, or in animated conversation.

After desert the plates magically disappeared and the Great Hall fell silent as McGonagall stood up warily.

"Now, before you go I want to say a few more words. As is custom at the end of every start of year feast, please can we have a moments silence for the fallen. As you all know, the Battle of Hogwarts took place almost twenty years ago. Many of you would not be here today if it were not for the bravery of the witches and wizards who sacrificed themselves for a better future. Please bow your heads in respect."

Al glanced briefly at the staff table, Neville and Hagrid looked particularly solemn, their eyes grey and downcast with memory. After a minutes silence McGonagall flicked her wand and the fifty candles behind the staff's table seemed to glow even brighter.

"Now off to bed, no dawdling."

"That was cheerful." Zabini drawled. "Alright first years follow me."

"Pathetic." Goyle snarled. Albus shot him a glare that would have made his mother proud.

"Got something to say Potter?" Burns jibed.

Al kept his mouth shut as they followed Duke from the Great Hall and into the Dungeons. Al caught James' eye as he left the Great Hall. James scowled at him as he walked with the other Slytherins. Al felt a lump in his throat and willed himself not to cry as Rose and Scorpius were in animated conversation, although Scorpius still looked so pale, as pale as Headless Nick, as they followed Victoire up to Gryffindor Tower. Albus scowled at Scorpius… that should be him!

"Oi! Potter!" Harrison shouted. Albus snapped out of his reverie as he realised the first years had almost disappeared from his sight, he ran to catch up, ignoring the accusatory stares from the other students.

"He's going to lose us points, I just know it." One of the first year girls spoke up, she flicked her dark brown hair in his face as he caught up with them. Albus glared at her,

"No I'm not. I just wanted…" Al bit his lip.

"You wanted to go cry to your brother?" Goyle sneered.

"No!" Al exclaimed indignantly. The girl who had spoken previously sniggered.

"Winston, leave him, he's not worth it."

"Who are you?" Al said, he had never been spoken to like this before. Now he knew why Slytherin had such a bad reputation.

"Bellatrix Nott. Brother of Reginald Nott, he's head boy." She said proudly.

Albus gaped, no wonder the girl hated him. "Nott, as in…"

Bellatrix's face darkened and her eyes seemed to pierce through Al's skull. He swallowed nervously, "Yes, Potter, if you had been paying attention in the sorting you wouldn't have needed to ask. And if you say a bad word against my father, I will make your life a living hell."

Al's eyes narrowed. "Noted. I was going to say I'm sorry about your dad, but go ahead, I'm already there anyway."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in surprise. She shared a bewildered glance with Goyle who shrugged. "I don't know what game you are playing Potter, but we are watching you."

Albus nodded and the seven new Slytherins, plus their prefect, led them down the winding corridors and moving staircases of Hogwarts, into the cold dungeons. Albus' mood lightened slightly as he stared at the wondrous carvings that decorated the entrance to the Slytherin common room. His heart almost stopped, Bellatrix gave a frightened gasp as the first years saw the Black Lake above them. However, no water ever reached their heads. Al giggled as he tried to jump up to reach the rolling waves above them, the tips of his fingers brushed against the cool surface of the lake.

"Potter." Duke warned. "Don't touch the lake."

Al nodded, sighing in disappointment.

The troop finally reached the round entrance to the common room. Duke faced the wall and said clearly,

"Severus Snape."

Albus grinned as the door to the common room opened of its own accord. He, along with the other first years, stumbled into the common room, many of them were still staring at the lake above them.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common room." Duke said proudly, "Now, most of you have noticed the Black Lake above us. It was originally covered by a ceiling, rather than by enchantments, but during the Battle of Hogwarts, the dungeons were bombarded by Death Eaters who tried to recruit more followers in the midst of the battle, as such, the ceiling caved, luckily no one was hurt, but enchantments were thus placed after the battle as a makeshift ceiling. The new décor is now so popular with the students - that the staff decided to keep it this way. Now, girls dormitories are down the stairs to your left, boys to your right. All of your belongings have already been brought up. But one word of caution…" Duke let his piercing gaze fall on each of the first years, many shrank back under his seemingly harsh gaze, Al, however, stood tall, eyeing the boy cautiously, "Since the war, Slytherin house has a poor reputation, I want you lot to think this through before we go to bed: should we stick to our old beliefs yet be hated, or should we try and build a better future through house unity." He gave them a small smile, Al caught his eye and smiled back, and Duke left them and made his way to his own dormitory. Once he was out of ear shot, Bellatrix scoffed.

"So our house is full of blood traitors now?"

Al scowled, thanking Merlin that he wasn't in the same dorm as her, "Shut up Bellatrix. Just because someone isn't afraid to move on doesn't mean that you should take out your own fear on him!"

Harrison stared at Albus in a mixture of awe and trepidation, the other seventh years merely scowled at him. Bellatrix elbowed him roughly as she made her way to her own dorm,

"Try and decide whose side you are on, Potter." She snarled, "Your house's, or your family's, take your pick."

Al's face fell as Goyle cracked his knuckles in agreement. Albus sighed as he made his way to his own dorm, unaware that a familiar pair of eyes were watching him from a certain portrait.

Al was glad none of the other Slytherin boys were here to see him cry. He collapsed onto his bed, uncharacteristically ignoring Luca completely and eventually his cries evolved into small sniffles. Al had never felt so alone in his life, and for once in his life, he was actually dreading Hogwarts.


	6. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised that I've neglected this site when I've been uploading my Ff.net one so sorry guys! That's why I'm posting a lot of chapters today. Hope you all enjoy! :)

"Move Potter!" Al was woken harshly and cried out in shock as he felt a palm of a hand slap his face. He hated being woken up early, but didn't say anything as Goyle grit his teeth, his molars grinding against one another fiercely.

Al groaned. "I'm up, okay?"

Burns snarled, "Don't lose us points on our first day."

The two walked out and Albus sighed, dreading the day ahead. No doubt Neville would have already told his parents that he was sorted into Voldemort's house. Why did he have the desire to make a difference? Why didn't he just go to Gryffindor? Why?!

"Hey." It was Harrison, Al was struggling to remember the kid's first name. "Er… you okay? That was a bit uncalled for… what they did… I mean…"

Albus shrugged. "I'm okay, James is much worse when he wakes me up." Al's face fell as he mentioned his brother. He sighed.

"Well, I'll see you, I guess." Harrison said awkwardly and the other boy made his way to the door, but paused at the entrance. "You miss them, don't you?"

Al snorted. "Bet they don't miss me. Probably think I'll become the next Lord Voldemort."

Harrison squeaked at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Er… bye." The boy sprinted out of the dormitory as though Voldemort himself were after him. Al sighed, great way to make new friends, Al. He thought savagely as he pulled on his robes, bet Harrison thinks I will become the next Dark Lord.

Al felt horrible. He felt as though he was going to be sick. How could he let this happen to him? How could the sorting hat do this to him? Everyone hated him. The Slytherins hated him. His family hated him. Even Neville hated him. What would his father think? Al gulped as he shakily stood out of bed and followed Harrison into the Common Room. A sea of students stared at him through either angry or confused eyes. Al gulped as he spotted Bellatrix, a dark smirk etched on her face. Unbeknownst to him though, a pair of dark yet concerned eyes were watching him from above. Sorrow was etched in their irises.

"Go back to the Gryffs Potter." A voice said suddenly. Albus whirled around and in front of him stood a large, burly fifth year, with menacing grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. Albus gulped. This was Reuben Yaxley. A terror amongst terrors. The boy smirked dangerously and shoved Albus roughly to the floor. Albus tripped over his feet and landed on his side on the stone floor. He gasped in pain as a bruise formed.

"Stay down, Potter. You are not wanted in this house, nor will you ever be."

Albus gritted his teeth as Yaxley laughed nastily.

"I…" Albus had words formed… but he couldn't speak. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt heavy. Yaxley glared at the boy. The other students surrounding them began to shout. "Beat his head in." "Make him pay for his father's sins." "Kill the blood traitor."

Albus had never felt so terrified in his life. Not even the time he had been lost in Diagon Alley, away from his parents…alone.

Suddenly a hand gripped Yaxley's arm – the one which held Albus' robes.

"Let. The kid. Go."

For a few seconds neither of the Slytherin students spoke as they stared at each other. Duke narrowed his eyes, however, in the end Yaxley dropped Albus and he once again fell harshly on the floor.

"You're next Zabini." Yaxley snarled. "Have fun with the blood traitor. I'll see you on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Only if you make the team." Duke said darkly.

Yaxley spat at Albus' form on the floor and he and his gang marched out of the Common Room, followed by most of the first years like Bellatrix and Winston, who were each giving Albus dirty looks. Albus felt like crying. But he refused to. Only Harrison stayed.

"Here." Duke held out his hand. Albus took it and he was pulled to his feet.

"You seem like a good kid, Potter." Duke said warmly. "I know my dad isn't fond of your dad and I'm supposed to hate you and all but I think I can make up my own mind who to befriend and who to hate." Duke then whispered. "I've cost my reputation helping you out, Potter. Don't make me regret my choice."

Albus nodded his head furiously and made his way out of the Common Room. He wish he could go home. He didn't want to be here. For the first time in his life, he never thought he wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts.

Albus could see people pointing. He could hear the whispers even though he pretended he couldn't. He couldn't even look at his brother. He glanced at the Teacher's table. Neville gave him a pained looked. Albus wanted to run up and hug his Godfather. But would he even want to be his Godfather anymore?

Albus sat down on the Slytherin table, next to Duke. There was an empty space next to him. Bellatrix sat two places away from him. There was nobody opposite him. Was this how his dad had felt when he was all alone? Albus looked at the toast on his plate. He couldn't eat.

"The owls are coming." Harrison piped up. And indeed the wings and hoots and squawks of owls could be heard. Albus glanced at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Scorpius. The boy looked just as miserable as him. But at least he had Rose chatting away at his side. Albus had nobody. Duke only stood up for him because he was a Prefect. That was his job.

Albus took a deep breath Herwina dropped a pile of letters in front of him. Albus' eyes widened at the bundle. Well sh… no he couldn't… he never swore. But this was the closest he ever felt to. His whole family must have heard. Great. They have all probably sent him hate mail.

Bellatrix eyed the pile and had the cruellest grin on her face one could imagine. Albus glared at her lethal expression, her hooked nose etched towards his letters.

"You're adoring fans?" She said nastily. Albus simply ignored her and undid the string tying the pile together. He fed Herwina a bit of his toast. She tooted affectionately. At least his family's animals didn't hate him. She flew away, soaring into the sky.

Albus didn't notice Professor Delanor hand out timetables. All he was focused on were his letters. The first one. Albus' heart sank. It was from Uncle Ron. He ripped it opened and read it, very quickly, as though it were a band aid.

Hi Al, it's your Uncle Ron here. I came into the ministry today and heard the strangest rumours. Apparently you've been sorted into Slytherin? I told them, my nephew, Albus, never, he's the sweetest kid I know, he's not some wanna-be Dark Lord. I refuse to believe it. Al please say it's not true. Are you rebelling against your dad if you are in Slytherin? Come on kid, give me something to work with here. Just don't go cursing your cousin Rosie. Or any of the Gryffindors for that matter. Don't be brainwashed by the other snakes. Just. I don't know. I've got to go. Bye Al.

Al sighed. It could have been much worse. But how could his Uncle even think that he would curse anyone, let alone Rose?

The next one was from his Aunt Hermione.

Dear Albus Severus Potter.

Rose has told me about your sorting. I am deeply shocked but I also refuse to treat you any differently. There is always a reason behind everything that happens. Rose told me Malfoy's son is in Gryffindor. Maybe the hat is using you two to demonstrate house unity. Don't worry about your father. Harry was neither shocked nor disgusted. I'm sure he's very proud of you. As long as you keep your head down and worry about your studies, we will all be very proud of you. There is a reason for this, Albus. There has to be.

Yours Affectionately,

Aunt Hermione

Al smiled, trust Aunt Hermione to try and come up with reasoning behind his sorting. The next one… Al's stomach dropped… it was from Granddad Weasley.

Morning Al. I just don't understand. You are perfectly good. I don't understand how someone as good as you could possibly be sorted into Slytherin. You just don't seem like a snake. I always thought you'd make a great Gryffindor and do our house proud. Your Grandma says hi. Please write back soon.

Grandad Weasley

Al's heart sank. It wasn't nasty but at the same time he could almost feel Arthur's anger and disappointment. He usually signed his letters with love before his name. Al felt tears prick his eyes as he opened the next one. Disappointment radiated off all of these letters. As though it was infectious with letter writing. At least Aunt Hermione's was sensitive. Al took a deep breath as he read the next one… from his father…

My dearest Albus,

I am so proud, son. I am proud and honoured that you have been sorted into Slytherin. You have the makings of a remarkable wizard. I know you will bring honour to the Slytherin house. It is a fine house. It is cunning, ruthless but the Slytherins are loyal until the very end. They are just as brave as Gryffindors and most are just as smart as Ravenclaws. You are all the houses, just because you are in Slytherin doesn't make you any less my son, just as it doesn't make you any less a Hogwarts student. As I said to you on the platform, I was almost made a Slytherin… does that make me evil? Does it make you evil? No. You are my son. You are brave. I love you so much.

With much love,

Dad.

P.s. You're mother fully supports my opinion. Lily and Kreacher say hi.

Albus had never felt so much relief as it did now. His dad still loved him. He was still a Potter. He was still his father's son. Duke noticed Al's smile and nudged him. Al looked up at the Prefect who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Knew your family'd accept you. They're Potters after all." Duke slapped Al's back affectionately and then sniggered, pointing to Scorpius. "Not so sure young Malfoy's got the same luck."

Al pushed Duke's hand aside and turned his gaze towards his friend's. Scorpius looked as though he wanted to cry. His head was buried in his hands. Rose looked like she too had been punched in the gut. Al managed to catch her eye. She shook her head sadly. As Al twisted his head around to look at his timetable, he saw James' angry glare and his other cousins' frowning faces. Al scrunched his face up, his father's words seemed to have vanished. All he could think about was Scorpius' heartbroken expression and James' harsh glare. Determined not to cry, he took a few mouthfuls of toast and grabbed his timetable and ran out of the hall – most eyes were on him as he left.


	7. The Kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please comment! Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for the kudos.

The Kindness of Strangers

His first lesson was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Albus had no one to sit next to. The Slytherins refused to sit next to him, as did the Hufflepuffs. McGonagall looked older than usual as she stood up, resting her weight against her walking stick.  
“Welcome to Transfiguration.” She smiled, but her smile wavered as she saw Albus. Albus sighed and he looked down at his desk.  
“In this class you will be learning how to transform say a button to a beatle, a needle into a hamster, a toad into a bowl. Here, within the laws of transfiguration, virtually any mass can be changed into something entirely different. However, for now, we will learn basic theory before you can go on to master such spells.”  
The class moaned and sighed with disappointment. McGonagall gazed sharply around the room.  
“I may be old, but I am not deaf. Now let’s start by copying some notes for that instead of a demonstration I was willing to do.”  
Even Albus groaned with annoyance. Transfiguration ticked by slowly. Finally it ended. Mcgonagall had given them a foot long essay to explain the basics of Transfiguration. No one had yet spoken to Albus.  
Albus glanced at his timetable. His next lesson was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, then lunch, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs again. Al bit his lip in disappointment, he won’t be seeing Rose or Scorpius until tomorrow morning in Potions.   
History of Magic was as boring as his dad had described. The old ghost of Professor Binns droned on and on about famous witches and wizards, even briefly mentioning the Battle of Hogwarts. Finally it ended. Al avoided lunch. He hated the stares. He would rather starve than be humiliated by his fellow housemates again. Instead he went up to the Owlery and read the rest of his letters. Al took a deep breath, the next one was from his Uncle George.  
Al, you are still called Al right, not some reptilian nick-name or anything.  
Al frowned. That was possibly the worst joke his uncle had ever made.   
I don’t believe it mate. Fred told me you were in Slytherin. Any nephew of mine whose been sorted into Slytherin is… well I just…I don’t know what to say. Ask McGonagall for a resort. I’m sure she can make an exception this once.  
Fred.

Al’s eyes hardened. He couldn’t believe how judgemental his family were being. Oh no. He thought. Would the Daily Prophet get a word about his sorting? Would everyone judge him?  
The next letter was from his mum. Al held his breathe.

Dear Albus,  
Sweetie you have done nothing wrong. I know your dad has written to you but I wanted to write as well. I am proud of you, we both are. I know the rest of the family may be shocked, but eventually everyone will come round. We are Weasleys after all, stubborn until we don’t know what’s good for us. I don’t want you to be hard on yourself. I would rather you be placed in the house which suits you best, rather than the house everyone wants you to be in. That to me is true bravery of even the bravest Gryffindor.   
I love you, sweetie. Never forget. Write to me soon. I want to know how your classes are going.   
Love Mum xx

Al wiped a tear from his eye. His mum was the best. His parents were. He was very lucky to have such parents. He only hoped Scorpius mum and dad would be as kind as his were. Instead of reading the rest of the letters, which were probably more along the lines of Uncle George’s letter rather than his mum’s, he flicked through the envelopes, but stopped when he came across an untidy scrawl on a bit of parchment. He recognised the writing at once.

Al,  
How would you feel about coming to tea at my hut next Friday after class? You can bring Rose of course, and even Malfoy, he seemed nothin’ like his dad. Don’t worry about the sorting, I’m know with Sarah Clearwater, she’s in Slytherin and she’s a great girl.  
Hagrid

Al smiled. At least Hagrid was fine with him being in Slytherin, he wasn’t so sure about Neville though.  
Al soon realised it was quarter to two, he needed to head off to double Defence against the Dark Arts. Al stood up and shook the grime from his robes. He turned around and walked towards the exit, however, as soon as he turned the corner, there stood James and his friends, who narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw his younger brother.

Both brothers stared at each other for a few long seconds. Not wanting to look away. Al could hardly breathe. Since when was he ever scared of James? Fred and Collin glared at him but Al didn’t care about them at the moment, all he cared about was his brother.  
It was James who broke the silence. “How could you, Al?” he cried. “How could you get sorted into Slytherin, you know I never meant what I said over the summer? You’re Gryffindor through and through!”   
Al’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”   
James gritted his teeth. “You’re a disappointment to the name Potter! I can’t believe you’re my brother!” With that the eldest Potter boy marched up to the Owlery, Fred and Collin trudged behind him, although they did look a bit shocked that James would say such a thing. Al, meanwhile, felt tears prick his eyes. He knew in his gut that his relationship with his brother was changed forever. The elder brother who carried him all the way back to the house when he fell off his broom… the elder brother who stayed with him when he had a nightmare so he could sleep… the elder brother who let him have the last slice of cake… he was gone… maybe forever.  
Al had no retort. He just felt drained. He felt sick. He stumbled down the steps, clutching his letters. He couldn’t hear anything. He could barely register his feet moving one foot after another. All he could hear were James’ words in his head. After ten minutes he eventually made it to the DA corridor. He could hear the teacher already talking. He didn’t care that he was late. His brother hated him.  
He walked slowly into the classroom. The students turned around and Professor Delanor raised an eyebrow.  
“Mister Potter I presume?” She said.  
“Y…yes.” Al sniffed, rubbing his eye to hide the tears. He could hear Bellatrix smothering her laughter.  
“You are twenty minutes late.” She said cryptically.  
“I’m sorry…I…twenty minutes… I was sure…” Al stuttered. Great. Just great.  
“Yes. I don’t know what kept you and I don’t care to know. You should be on time. Please take a seat. Five points from Slytherin for tardiness, Mister Potter. Please see me tomorrow after school, I do not want any of my students missing class.”  
Al felt cold. His stomach flipped. He’d totally forgotten she was the new Head of Slytherin. Great. He just made a wonderful first impression.  
“Sit.” She said cryptically.   
Al stumbled as he sat down in an empty desk near the back. A couple of students laughed. Al felt his pale skin blush on his cheeks.  
Al barely paid attention to the lesson. He just wanted to curl up into a ball. Normally he loved Defence, at least the stuff his dad had taught him, but now… he couldn’t care.   
Class finished. It was the end of a long day. The students filed out of the classrooms. Al tried to get out before the other Slytherins, but was unsuccessful, and as they walked down the corridor, Goyle tripped him over, sending him face planting over the stone floor. Al refused to cry as Goyle and Burns high-fived each other as they stepped over him as though he were a carpet. Al stood up, he hissed as he touched his lip. It was cut.   
“Let me get those for you.”   
Al whirled around. A girl with blonde pigtails bent down and helped Albus collect his books. She gave him a sympathetic expression as he stood up. She straightened up too.  
“Thanks.” Al mumbled.   
“Don’t mention it.” The girl smiled. “My name’s Clara. Clara Turing. Who are you?”  
Al raised his eyebrow. “You don’t know?”  
Clara scrunched her face, “Should I? Are you a famous wizard or something? I…” she lowered her voice, “I’m muggle-born. I know a few students are but some are… mean about it.”  
Al gave her a small smile. “Sorry. I mean, I’m not sorry about you being muggle-born, I mean about the people who don’t treat you well for it…”  
Clara smirked as Al stuttered. Al cleared his throat, he still had some pride left. “Sorry no I’m not famous… well, my dad is. He’s Harry Potter.”  
“I’ve heard people talk about him.” Clara said excitedly. “He defeated the Dark Lord didn’t he?”   
Al blushed. “Yeah.”   
“Wow!” Clara said. “Actually, now that I think about it, I overheard some of the students talking about you…er…” she bit her lip. Al scowled. They obviously hadn’t been speaking of him very highly. Making up nasty rumours about him behind his back. “S…sorry.” Clara stuttered, noticing his angry gaze, “Did I offend you?”  
“No, you didn’t.” Al sighed. “I don’t think I’ll go to the Great Hall tonight. Just thinking about all the homework I’ve got...”  
“Why?” Clara interrupted, concerned, “You need to eat?”  
“I’d rather be alone, I hate being whispered about behind my back. I mean, it’s going to be worse now and I’m sure the Daily Prophet has talked about me. Everyone will think…”  
“Should you care about what others think?” Clara said.   
Al glanced at her, not sure if he wanted to look at her in her eye. Was he being cowardly? … yes… but…  
“Look. Sooner or later you’re going to have to face them.” Clara said. “I remember I was bullied in my prep school. This girl, Ellen Jones, she made fun of my buck teeth. To top it all off when I was ten my parents divorced and well, people didn’t want to be around me, especially as she made my life a living hell, saying I was the one who caused it. I’m an only child, you see.”  
Al gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Clara. Although.” He sighed. “I sometimes wish I was an only child.”  
Clara widened her eyes in shock. “You can’t say that.”  
Al suddenly felt guilty. “Look, my sister, Lily, she’s great and I love her, but James…”  
Clara suddenly took Albus by the arm and led him to the staircases.  
“Hey!” Al cried. “I can walk.”   
“Your brother will come round.” Clara said.   
Al realised where Clara was taking them when ten minutes later they stopped outside Ravenclaw tower. There were a few students chatting outside the entrance, many of them stopped when they saw Albus and glared at him. Al shrank under their gaze. Clara seemed oblivious to this and turned to face Al.  
“Well, this is me.” She said. “Remember what I said Al. See you around.”  
Al couldn’t help but smirk as Clara answered the riddle and skipped through the portrait. She was a strange girl. But she was the first student who had spoken kindly to Al all day. She was something.


End file.
